1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportation device for carts including caster wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carts having caster wheels have been widely used for the transportation of goods, and, therefore, another transportation device for these carts is also required. For, example, JP2013-237537A has proposed to dig a pit under a floor of a building for providing a slat conveyor. However, it is difficult to dig a pit in an existing building for the instalment of a slat conveyor. There are problems other than difficult installment, such as that articles falling from the carts damage the slats of conveyor and that it is difficult for carts to pass by gaps between the conveyors when plural conveyors are installed in series.